


You Promised

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve promised that he would return home safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sad Stony. Just 'cause.

 

_"Hi, this is Steven Rogers. Please leave a message-"_

"Pick up your phone, Steve." Tony ordered as he sat on his knees in their bedroom, holding the mobile phone to his ear. _Why wouldn't he just answer his goddamn phone?_ Tony's bottom lip quivered. "I said pick up your bloody phone." Silence met him at the other end, not surprisingly. Tony shrugged slightly. "Alright. If you don't answer, I'll kill you," he attempted to threaten his husband. "You said you wouldn't leave me," he whispered, "you said you wouldn't ever _fucking_ leave me."

Tony squeezed his eyes closed and a tear escaped, trickling down his pale face. "Are you having fun up there?" He snapped. "Can you even see me down here?" He choked out. "You promised me, Steve," Tony mumbled, remembering that morning in their bed before Steve had to leave for the mission. "Y-You promised me that you were going to..." his hands shook and his heart ached. "... come _home_..."

He could still _feel_ the presence of the older man. "You need to come home, baby," he sobbed. "You need to come home to me, Steve! You said you would!" Tony cried out. "You said that everything would be OK, that you would never leave..."

"I hate you, Steve." He cursed into mid-air. "I fucking hate you." Salty tears poured down his face, knowing fine well that what he was saying were lies. He just couldn't _take it._ This _couldn't be reality._

His hand, occupied by the phone dropped to his lap and his head fell forward, like a dead weight, "Steve..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Please leave me a review? Thank you!


End file.
